Faith of the Four
The Faith of the Four is a religion practiced in the Empire of Gadora. It is polytheistic religion with four gods. The Four The Faith of the Four refers to the Four Gods worshiped by its followers. The gods are called: the White, the Green, the Blue, the Black. The White The Lord of the Mind, the White is prayed to for internal things such as wisdom, strength, etc. as well as about emotions. Prayer to the White takes the form of solitary meditation and silent reflection. The Green The Lord of People, the Green is prayed to for external but local things such as family, friends, love, wealth, etc. Prayer to the Green takes the form silent prayer but in groups. The Blue The Lord of the World, the Blue is prayed to for global things such as peace, wisdom for rulers, etc. Prayer to the Blue takes the form of group prayer, chants, hymns, etc. The Black The Lord of Time, the Black is prayed to about the higher mysteries, namely death, time, and life. Prayer to the Black can take many forms, but the most common are silent reflection and talking with clergy. Book of the Four The Book of the Four contains the Holy Writings of the Church of the Four. The first part of the Book is written as a narrative. It begins with the story of the creation of the universe, follows the journey of the first people of each of the sentient races, traces the early history of the Gadoran people, and concludes with a section on the future end of days. The second part of the book are the prayers and hymns used in worship. They are drawn from those used by the ancient peoples. Newer hymns and prayers are used but listed separately. The third and final part of the Book contains some of the relgious doctrine and law. More law was established later by the Church but this is less rigorously adhered to. The Church * Each county has a Bishop who was a priest selected by the Ecclesiastical Council. * The Ecclesiastical Council is made up of 21 members elected by all Bishops to lifetime service. The members are known as High Bishops. * The Ecclesiastical Council selects one of its members to the position of First Bishop for lifetime service. The First Bishop is the face and voice of the Church and is an advisor to the Emperor. * The Ecclesiastical Council determines the Doctrine of the Church. * The Ecclesiastical Council selects one Bishop to sit on the Imperial Council. * No Bishop can serve in a County and on the Ecclesiastical or Imperial Council at the same time. * The Church established a school in the Imperial capital for the training of priests. The school is staffed by deacons who are priests selected for the training of priests. Deacons and Bishops have the sole right to ordain priests. * Bishops must select the ordained priests who shall run the churches in their County. * Bishops no longer serving on the Imperial Council or in a county are called Archbishops and serve the Church hierarchy. Category:Faith of the Four Category:Polytheistic Religions